herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun
Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun, '''commonly known as '''Wun Wun, is a character from A Song of Ice and Fire and also appears in ints television adaptation Game of Thrones. He is a giant who lives in the lands beyond the Wall. Wun Wun is at least fourteen feet tall, even larger than Mag the Mighty, and possesses the strength of twelve men. Whilst typically passive, he will lash out if provoked. He is vegetarian, and speaks the Old Tongue. ''A Song of Ice and Fire'' After King Stannis Baratheon leaves Castle Black and marches with his army south of the Wall to liberate the north, Lord Commander Jon Snow is given the Free Folk and has to find the rest of them beyond the Wall. Several ranging parties go everywhere beyond the Wall to find the wildlings, who are constantly attacked by wights. The places include the Haunted Forest, the Milkwater, the Bridge of Skulls, and Hardhome. Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun is discovered by the Night's Watch when Lord Commander Jon Snow leads new recruits to the weirwood grove in the Haunted Forest, along with a family of wildlings. With the help of some diplomacy by the new wildling recruit Leathers, they avoid a fight and manage to convince the wildlings to return with them to Castle Black. Leathers calls the giant Wun Wun. Jon speaks with Wun Wun as often as he can, with the help of Leathers, learning more about giants and their stories. Wun Wun had never tasted wine before he came to Castle Black, but he develops a liking for it. When Queen Selyse arrives at Castle Black, Wun Wun kneels in front of her and Princess Shireen, who is fascinated by the giant. Selyse however is not pleased by the giant. Wun Wun is distracted by Dragonstone's fool, Patchface, who jumps away and falls over into a snowdrift. Wun Wun laughs loudly, which causes Ser Patrek of King's Mountain to draw his sword and Jon warns the knight to never do that again in front of a giant, for it's really dangerous. After Val moved to top floor of Hardin's Tower, because Selyse took the best rooms of Castle Black, Jon has Wun Wun sleep in the entry hall to guard the wildling princess. Tormund brings 4,000 wildlings to the Wall, including the giants and their mammoths, who pass through Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Selyse is pleased by this. After Jon receives a letter from Ramsay Bolton, he has Tormund to lead a rescue party to save the wildlings at Hardhome. Jon hears Wun Wun roar and a man scream. When he arrives at Hardin's Tower, Jon finds a bleeding Wun Wun smashing a dead Patrek against a tower wall. While he is distracted by Wun Wun's rage, the men of the Watch turn on Jon and stab him repeatedly, chanting "For the Watch" as they attempt to assassinate him. ''Game of Thrones'' Wun Wun is present at the ruined wildling settlement known as Hardhome, when Jon Snow evacuates the community due to the threat of the coming White Walkers, and helps fight off the horde of wights in the ensuing Walker attack. Wun Wun survives the massacre of Hardhome and accompanies Jon Snow and company back to the Wall and settles with the other Free Folk in the Gift. Following the mutiny against Jon Snow by his own fellow brothers of the Night's Watch, Wun Wun assists Eddison Tollett and Tormund in storming Castle Black and saving Jon's corpse from the mutineers. Jon is later resurrected. Following Jon Snow's resurrection, Wun Wun agrees to fight the Boltons for him and after the ensuing battle, Wun Wun uses the last of his strength to valiantly open the gates of Winterfell for the Stark and Arryn soldiers led by Jon. Upon being riddled with bolts and arrows by the last of the Bolton army, Wun Wun kneels to rest his wounds. As Jon Snow reaches out to comfort him, Wun Wun is finished off by Ramsay Bolton with an arrow to the eye. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lethal Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Male Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Warriors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Suicidal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Unwanted Category:Game of Thrones Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Servant of a Villain